ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lodestar
Lodestar '''(the word for the Polar Star) is a Biosovortian. His planet is currently unknown. He was known to be the '"Unknown Omnitrix Alien" from the very end of ''War of the Worlds: Part 2 when the Omnitrix was rebooted from the DNA wave, but made his'' real appearance in Simple. Appearance Lodestar has a floating metal head with green eyes and have mainly black and yellow bodies which somewhat resemble a bee's body. His head is somewhat like the floating disk over Goop's head, as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in ''Video Games. Abilities Lodestar has magnetic powers, as shown in the episode Simple. Lodestar has the ability to increase his magnetic powers, overload electric circuits, and tear away metal. Lodestar also has the ability to magnetize any metal object. He has super strength as shown in the Ultimate Alien episode ''Video Games'' when he grabs Will Harangue's robot's legs. In Vendetta it was revealed that he can also use magnetism waves as attacks. Also in the episode Busy Box, it is also shown that he can emit magnetic pulses. In Ultimate Aggregor, he uses his abilities to fly into Aggregor's ship. After Aggregor's ship explodes, he uses his abilities to pull his parts back together. Ultimate Alien Lodestar made a brief appearance in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Duped, defeating a new villain named King Urian and the Toltech Battle Armor. He also appeared in Video Games, being defeated by Will Harangue's robot, because the robot was not made of ferrous metal. Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Lodestar appear as a playable character in the game. Appearances Alien Force *''Simple(first appearance)'' *''Busy Box'' *''Primus'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2(by Bioids)'' Ultimate Alien *''Duped'' *''Video Games'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Lodestar's name comes from Lodestone, a highly magnetic rock *Lodestar appears to have a mouth but it never opens; however, it does open in Video Games, but not while he is talking, only while being bashed in the head and right before he's about to get crushed. *Lodestar's steel floating head signifies his magnetic ability. When the robot in Video Games grabbed his head and pulled it far away from his body, his body followed. *Lodestar's species was revealed in Vendetta. *Lodestar appeared in the game Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex as a playable character. *Almost every time Ben turned into Lodestar , Ben tried to turn into Humongousaur(in Alien Force). *Lodestar has an X-MEN motif with a metal head similar to Xorn and a new mutants uniform colored skin. *Ben always comments on his attractiveness or magnetic personality when he becomes Lodestar. *Lodestar appears to have a different design on his back in every appearance. *Lodestar's hands are similar to Brainstorm's and his feet are similar to Heatblast's and Fourarms'. *Lodestars powers could be based on Cosmic Boy's powers from DC Comics Legion of Superheroes. *Lodestar is a villain in Ben 10 Alien Force: Face OFF competition. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens